food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/Rice and Ingredients
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |1st Day of Clear Skies - Hilena |- | |Rice? Hey------! Rice? Hmmm! Where could she possibly be? |- | |Master Attendant, are you looking for something? |- | |Ah, Olivia. I wanted to make Rice something to eat this morning, but I don't know where she ran off to. |- | |Are you joking? Food Souls don't need to eat. But, of course, you couldn't have known that. |- | |Oy, that isn't important! The point is, she's missing now. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |You received a letter. |- | |Stop searching and look at this. |- | |Is this a letter for me? |- | |It was stuck in the crack of the door. Rice signed it, so I assumed it was meant for you. |- | |Let me take a look... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |"Master Attendant, I'm following the route that we took yesterday to search for more ingredients. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." "----------Sincerely, Rice" |- | |I'm not surprised. Since yesterday she wouldn't shake that bitter look off her face. But does she really have to risk her life!? |- | |Rice would go to this extent for your sake------ doesn't that make you happy? |- | |I'll be happy if she's safe and sound! I have to go look for her! |- | |Don't panic, she's a Food Soul. If she runs into trouble, her body will automatically return to the contractor. That is, to your side. |- | |No. I summoned her and I'm responsible for her. I need to suspend operations for today and look for her! |- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |1st Day of Clear Skies - Secret Forest |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |A boy with worry etched all over his face is here, and well aware that he's in danger. The rations he ate are making his stomach queasy. Absolutely wretched. |- | |Cough, cough, cough! Gasp......How did I manage this, getting lost in the woods in broad daylight......tsk! My stomach is full now, but I still need to get out of here fast so I can be safe. I can't die out here without becoming a Cooking Attendant, I need to up my intensity! UWOOOOAAAAHHHH! |- | |Aaa!------! |- | |Huh? Where did you come from? I'm sorry, did my screaming just now startle you? |- | |Ooh, just a little...... |- | |I'm really sorry! Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Ichi, I like cooking, and my dream is to be a Cooking Attendant! |- | |Wow.. that's, really, really incredible! |- | |Hahaha, when you say it like that, I feel embarrassed. |- | |Mr. Ichi, your ideals are really great! By becoming an Attendant, you can help a lot of people! |- | |Ever thought you falter, you're the first Food Soul I've ever met who considers other people's opinions. |- | |Eh......can I ask, what are you doing here? |- | |I've been lost from the moment I entered these woods up till now...... why did you come running into a place like this? |- | |Well, I, I snuck out and ran here. |- | |You snuck out? Why? |- | |I want to help Master Attendant with the kitchen's supplies. Our business will improve and Master Attendant will be happy~ |- | |So it's like that, huh? Geez. Then, you should definitely know how to get out of here? |- | |I'm sorry, actually......I'm lost too. |- | |Terrific, and here I thought I was save. What should we do? |- | |Rice! |- | |Eh? Master Attendant!? |- | |Honestly! How could you just run off without a word, and make me spend the whole day looking for you! |- | |I'm sorry, I, I just wanted to help you...... |- | |If you want to help me, then don't add to my troubles. It's dangerous for you to go out by yourself! |- | |I'm sorry. |- | |This is great, your Attendant found you! |- | |Who's this? |- | |Pleased to meet you, my name's Ichi. I just bumped into your Food Soul and the two of us were worrying about how to get out of here. |- | |Get out? Well, that's easy, from here we... um, we... uh-oh. |- | |Master Attendant? |- | |Where, where did I just enter from? |- | |Awesome, one more lost person. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |They were unaware that a large number of Fallen Angels were starting to surround them. The slightly damp air became tense and anxious. |- | |What? When did this many of them sneak up on us? |- | |There's no other choice, let's take them together! |- | colspan="2" align="center" |'Complete Mission' |- | |What an exhausting day! Fallen Angels of that level could have exterminated us with ease. This forest is just too dangerous. |- | |Yes, I know from experience. |- | |So, let's leave here quickly! If it gets dark, this place will be more dangerous. |- | |But right now none of us know which way to go. eh? Wait a minute! |- | |What is it! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Although his body was worn out, Ichi saw signs of movement. Rice quickly focused on the spot and the group became tense again. |- | |They're coming back, I really won't be able to take much more. If we can't beat them, you guys make a run for it. |- | |Would you stop being so pessimistic? Strength in numbers, we won't leave you. |- | |We will face them together! |- | |......I haven't met such loyal people since I left home. If we can't run, we may as well go down fighting! |- | |Who's there!? |- | |Eh? |- | |Ow, what is that? Could it be another Fallen Angel?! |- | |Have you been following me? |- | |Huh? What do you mean following you? You're the one who looks suspicious. |- | |......If that's the case, then beat it! |- | |sorry to disturb you, but do you know how to reach the exit from here? |- | |You guys......just what the hell are you doing? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |You gave the stranger a detailed account of your situation. |- | |......you dare enter the Secret Forest without a map? What utter morons. |- | |Say that again!? |- | |Please stop! I'm sorry, but we have no other options. Please, you have to help us! |- | |...... Go that way. |- | |Okay, thank you so much~! |- | |what is he playing at, acting so high and mighty, I mean, why are you being so polite to someone like him? |- | |Cool it. Right now, being rescued is the only thing that matters. If you have something to say, save it until after we're out. |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prev • Next → |} Category:Main Storyline